planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Preacher
Preacher was one of the colonizers of San Francisco, until he joined Colonel McCullough's Alpha-Omega soldiers. Biography Preacher was originally a member of the San Francisco Human Colony and took part in the battle of San Francisco. He and his fellow colony members were being cornered by apes when the Tower suddenly blew up and the apes ran off to see what had happened. War for the Planet of the Apes Encounter with Apes Preacher was among the soldiers of Alpha-Omega, working under Colonel McCullough during the Human-Ape War. Preacher was assigned to an assault at the ape fort in the Muir Woods, with guidance from McCullough's various "donkeys", including Red. When the apes, led by Caesar counter-attacked the Alpha-Omega assault by firing arrows at the soldiers, Preacher was among the four human survivors who avoided being hit. He reported to McCullough, sure that he was going to die before he was discovered by an ape. Before being captured, McCullough assigned him as his new right-hand, as his previous one was recently killed by an arrow. Preacher, Red and the three other human survivors were brought to Caesar, who spared him and the soldiers, giving them the chance to send a peace offering to McCullough. Caesar then had Preacher and the soldiers sent back to their base of operations on horseback at the Border. Torturing Caesar Preacher was present at the Border (where Alpha-Omega captured the other apes) alongside McCullough and Red, and guarded Caesar from attacking McCullough with a crossbow although Caesar was not intimidated by him. Preacher seemed familiar with McCullough and seemed to be on good terms with him, explaining that while McCullough was monologuing about the evolution of the Simian Flu virus, Preacher stated that McCullough executed those who either carried the virus or those who rebelled against him. Preacher aided in torturing Caesar by ridding him of food and suffer from hypothermia when having water poured on him. After Caesar and the apes escaped from the Border prison, Preacher was the first to realise that they were missing. As the Northern Army arrived to wipe out Alpha-Omega, Preacher aided in the battle against them, not knowing that McCullough committed suicide due to carrying the virus himself and was devolving into a primitive state. Death After locating Caesar with a belt full of grenades, Preacher arrived and shot Caesar with an arrow, downing him on the ground. Preacher prepared to finish off Caesar with a second arrow, but Red, who was watching from a distance after being told by a soldier to grab a grenade launcher, redeemed himself for Caesar by killing Preacher with the grenade launcher, leaving only Preacher's helmet from the explosion. Legacy Post-mortem; Preacher was successful in his goal to kill Caesar, as he would later die of his wound from the arrow that Preacher shot into him. However, Preacher killing Caesar was ultimately in vain, because Caesar stayed alive long enough to destroy the wall and assured Maurice that the apes are strong with or without him, before the latter succumbed to his wounds. Personality More to come... Relationships More to come... Notes *'Preacher' was a quaternary antagonist of the War comic books and the tertiary antagonist of War for the Planet of the Apes. *Preacher was a skilled marksmen, able to accurately fire a modernized crossbow, used to silently kill apes. He used this skill in the battle of Muir Park, to silently kill an ape armed with a machine gun, so his team could destroy the trench without immediate resistance. Image Gallery WPOTA Red and Preacher.jpg WPOTA Preacher 3.png WPOTA Preacher & his men.png WPOTA Preacher 2.png WPOTA Preacher surrenders.png WPOTA Donkey, The Colonel, and Preacher opening Caesar's cage.png Appearances *War for the Planet of the Apes (novelization) *War for the Planet of the Apes (BOOM! Studios) **War for the Planet of the Apes: Issue 1 **War for the Planet of the Apes: Issue 2 **War for the Planet of the Apes: Issue 3 **War for the Planet of the Apes: Issue 4 Trivia *In a recent interview for the trailer breakdown, director Matt Reeves said at some point of the movie, Caesar will show mercy to Preacher. *Preacher is one of the few human soldiers captured by the apes after the end of the Muir Woods battle. *Preacher is inadvertently the cause of Caesar's death; despite this, killing Caesar was ultimately in vain, as Caesar assures Maurice that the apes are strong with or without him, before the latter succumbing to his wounds. *According to beta information revealed prior the film’s official release, Preacher was intended to side with the Caesar and end up joining the apes. This transition never came to pass however due to director Matt Reeves wanting to avoid the criticism of having an adult human male joining the apes and thereby disrupt the tone of the movie thus Preacher remained an antagonist which ultimately led to his death. *In both the official novelization and a previous script draft of War, there was an extended scene showcasing Winter and Red feeding the remaining Alpha-Omega soldiers as Colonel McCullough took the majority and proceeded to their base at the border. In this scene, Boyle kicked his bowl at Winter after he spilled soup on the soldier's boot, which made the ape snarl in anger before Boyle pulled his gun out at him, frightening the ape. Preacher then attempted to defuse the situation, but Boyle called the latter "Donkey-Lover" and ordered Winter to get a new bowl. Connected to omitting the possibility of Preacher siding with the apes, this scene was omitted for the same reason. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Humans Category:Killed by Red Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Human-Ape War